marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Teen (Adam Aaronson)
History Pre M2K Adam (Autonomously Decisive Automated Mechanism) Aaronson is a humanoid android built by his 'father' Isaac Aaronson to prove that AI could be useful to humanity, but had to go on the run when his employers sought to use Adam for nefarious purposes. Once they were free to live normal lives, Isaac died, leaving Adam alone in the world. Alone in the World On his own, Adam kept to himself and attempted to keep a low profile while mourning for his father. Then one day, Adam realized that the children of the rough neighborhood that he lived in needed a safe place to go during the day. This led Adam to opening his own gym where kids could hang out, get exercise and be safe until their parents came home from work. Eventually ADAM let others take over handling the gym so he could have more time to help out in other ways, using his android strength to clean the rough neighborhood. Even though he was programmed on how to repair his own circuitry, Adam still needed to occasionally repair or replace certain parts, which over time he started having difficulty with. One day, he was searching for parts while badly in need of upgrades and came across tech genius Juston Seyfert, who helped Adam with the repairs he needed and offered to help him with future part upgrades. The two struck up a friendship, with Adam being the only real person Juston trusted with knowing about his Sentinel living in the junkyard. The New Warriors When the world destroying Trio were heading to Earth to judge it, Franklin Richards needed to assemble a team to face them. Andy Maguire, the first recruit, suggested the local gym owner, which was Adam. Adam was only willing to join up if Franklin and Andy beat him in a wrestling match, something neither teen could do despite their best efforts. Adam eventually relented due to gaining respect for the duo since neither boy would give up, despite being thrashed by Adam in the ring. Adam would suggest Juston as the next member to join the team, and the quartet went to stop the coming threat. During the final battle, Adam was severely damaged taking a hit for Juston. Juston used parts of his wrecked Sentinel, including an irreplaceable part, to restore Adam. H.E.R.B.I.E. Goes Bananas After Vincent Von Doom infected the Richard's robotic sidekick H.E.R.B.I.E. with a virus that turned him evil, the virus was then spread to Adam, with the good parts of his personality locked away in a personal limbo. Juston's Sentinel armor was the next to be infected as the two attacked their teammates. Adam eventually broke free just long enough to help his friends and help them stop the Dooms and their nano virus which was transforming the city. A Real Boy One night, Franklin found Adam still wide awake, with Adam revealing that sometimes he wished that he knew what it was like to be human. Franklin offered to use his powers to grant his wish, but Adam refused as he didn't want to end up like "Something out of a Cronenberg movie." Sometime later, during a fight with Trapster and Jester, Franklin was rendered unconscious as Adam took a bullet for him. Franklin's subconscious took over before he passed out, with his powers activating and turning Adam human, now with a shoulder injury from saving Franklin's life. Adam soon realized that Franklin had turned him into a real boy, but with Franklin comatose thanks to Doom's interference, there was no way to restore him to his android form. While now as physically strong as a young man his height and build, he had lost his android strength and all the perks of being a machine. He still managed to retain his high intelligence, using it alongside Juston to create weapons and vehicles for the team, although Adam had failed to mention to Juston that some of his projects involved pieces of Juston's wrecked Sentinel. Powers & Abilities As an android, Adam had superhuman strength and the ability to access online information and other computers to bolster his intelligence. He could also detach body parts and use them for various purposes, and his arms could transform into plasma blasters, although this takes a lot of power and temporarily weakens him. Weaknesses Adam can be shut down by an electro-magnetic pulse, which would then require someone with the know-how (like Juston) to restart him. Appearances Adam is a member of the current team of New Warriors, and is a founding member the current incarnation. Category:New Warriors Members Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Androids Category:Technopathy